jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
"I, Noah, will sink you into the depths of Hell!" Noah is a minor ally featured in Phantom Image. He is a Graviton disciple under the Graviton Master Squidward, and is a very close friend of Nathaniel Hermandez Reppeli. Appearance Noah is a muscular man who has an unusual face (identical to a Lenny face) and has dark brown hair and an unusual floating dot beside his head. He wears a light leather armor over cotton clothes coloured black. Personality Noah is portrayed as a fierce but honorable Graviton User and fighter. Upon meeting Jorge, he tests Jorge's fighting ability at countering an imperfect Gravity Split Attack, and later asks Jorge that he lets him fight Davis one on one to avenge his friend Nathan H. Reppeli. Even in death, Noah is determined, taunting Davis one last time by sending a Graviton-infused rose into the interdimensional being's eye. Involvement in plot Background Noah was a good friend of Nathaniel Hermandez Reppeli, who trained with him and Mr. Perfect Cell to be Graviton masters under Squidward Tentacles. When Squidward received a letter from Reppeli revealing the location of the Mii Mirror, Noah joined his master and Mr. Perfect Cell on their way to help him. Phantom Image Noah first introduced himself after suddenly attacking Jorge, where Noah used his Gravity Split Attack against him. The Graviton user then revealed that he only attacked Jorge to test his strength and see if he really was Reppeli's friend. To prove he came to help, Noah gave Jorge the letter Reppeli wrote. Before Davis Hunsinger and Jorge had their last fight, Noah fought Davis to avenge Reppeli. However, even Noah's best attack, the Gravity Cross Split Attack, didn't stand a chance against Davis' Dark Matter Attack, which nullified his body's Graviton, making him weightless, and made his body vanish. Noah, now only a head, was able to use his last ounce of Graviton energy to shoot a rose into Davis' eye. For that, Noah's head was made weightless as well and disappears. Abilities Noah has shown incredible mastery of Graviton. He has complete control of his body and its speed, to the point of making enemies view him as blurred when moving. He manipulates his speed to look slower than he actually is, a technique to make enemies over-confident and eventually lower their guard. He also is able to infuse objects with Graviton and can use it, oddly enough, after getting decapitated. * Gravity Split Attack: Noah jumps at his opponents and does a split with their arms. He then attacks their neck with a chop so fast he would even be able to put objects on them without anyone noticing. This attack's weakness is that it leaves Noah's guard open for a headbutt or another direct attack. * Gravity Cross Split Attack: Noah's best attack. This is an advanced version of the Gravity Split Attack that covers its weakness by making his arms form a cross. It is described as a perfect technique in both attack and defense, so no one, aside from Davis, has ever defeated it. Trivia * He is the Dire of Phantom Image. * The Closedverse user Sponge, also known as Noah, is this character. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Phantom Image Category:Graviton users Category:Deceased